A Day in Kuroshitsuji!
by CrystalRose182
Summary: When Willow jokes about living in the black butler world it comes true, but she can really only stay for a day! So what will she do when she find out her True Love is a certain red-eyed demon? Please Review! SebXOC Might only have two chapters, I will only continue if I have 15 or more reviewers asking for me to continue
1. Chapter 1

**Okay… well… I'm not 100% percent what this story is going to be about, and I'm still writing 'The Lovers' End' and 'The Songs of Our Lives' (which I haven't posted…yet) But I wanted to do this short little drabble. It might grow to be something more if people like it but, eh, I don't know. I'm bored and it's a Friday night so why not!? I don't have friends anyway… *insert forever alone face* And what makes it worse is that its valentine's day….. GAHH! But that why I'm writing this little romance. Anywho enjoy this short story!**

**Chp. 1 (Maybe the only :P)**

"…llow…willo…WILLOW!" I groaned from my seat at my desk. "Hmmm….whhaa..?" I mumbled. I heard a sigh and felt myself get picked up. "Goodness Wil… It's already 12:30 at night, and you have school tomorrow. You shouldn't stay up this late watching anime." A male voice said from above my head. "Mmm… Okayy wha'ere ya ssssaayy, Dyyyllaaannn…" I slurred, half-asleep. My brother, Dylan, placed me on my bed, still fully dressed. He pulled the blankets over me and shook his head. "Goodness, what am I gonna do with you…?" He sighed again before stopping my video I had been watching. My favorite anime, Black Butler. It was Episode nine were Ciel had the servants trying to get a pic of Sebastian.

"Heyyy, D, I would looovve to sspenndd onne day inn thhat worlld…" Dylan snorted and sat on my bedside, pinching my cheek. I woke up a bit more and smacked his hand. "What nonsense are you spewin'?" I glared at him and pulled the blacket over my head. "I'm serious. It would help me find out who really am and help me get in touch with my adventurous side, they are always doing dangerous stuff! And at the end of the day I would have the option to stay there or leave." Dylan had a worried look on his face, "Yeah but if you did go to that world and decided to stay, I would be here alone…" I looked up at him. You see, a few years ago our parents were killed in a car accident. And for a year or so we were passed around by our relatives. We never really stayed for more than two months, because we were seen as 'problem children'…Whatever… But when my bother turned eighteen he became my legal guardian and we live on our own now.

"Awe, come on, it's not like it will really happen, and if it did, I would do my best to bring you with me." I gave him a cheesy grin. He rolled his eyes and lightly pushed my head. "Whatever, night, brat." I giggled. "Night, ass." I curled up on my side. 'But that would cool if it did happen. But a little about me and Dylan, we are about 4 years apart, he's 20 and I'm 17 and a half… People say we could be twins though. We both have natural dark black hair and reddish-brown eyes. But I've dyed my hair so many times, currently it's in a standard 'Scene' haircut, with dark purple on the bottom ombreing (is that a word?) up to a pale lilac. I stand at a towering height of 5'0"… Yes I'm super short, and I'm 17! Ugh, I'm the same height as Ciel and he's 13… So depressing… Dylan though gain our father's tall height and is 6'4". So yeah that's us… ugh.

As I thought about going to the Black Butler world I plugged in my headphones, went onto Spotify and played 'Downfall of Us All' by A Day To Remember. I closed my eyes and forced myself to drift into sleep.

"Who is she? 'er hair is such a strange color! An' 'ook at 'er ears! There's holes in 'em!" A smack could be heard above me. "Shhh, Bard! Don't be so loud, if you have time to be loud here then you have time to do your job. Now leave." A deep male voice order the other. I groaned and rolled on my side. "I think she is waking up!" A oddly feminine male voice said excitedly. Wait. Didn't that voice before say 'Bard'? And they all sound so familiar… My red-brown eyes snapped open. "Ah! She' wake!" A boy with strawberry blonde hair with five red bobby pins holding them out of his cute face, said. "Finny?" He tilted his head with a surprised look. I turned to the other people in the room. "Mey-Rin? Bard?" My eyes finally fell on the owner of that deep voice I loved so much. "Sebastian…"

They all looked at me strangely. "Everyone, out." Sebastian ordered. They all filed out quickly, sparing quick glances at me. I turned to Sebastian only to have his face inched from mine. I blushed a mad red and scrambled back on the mattress I was laying on. "U-ummm…"

"My apologizes for startling you." His voice said, sounding sarcastic. I felt my brow twitch and I glared fully into his red eyes. "Don't say sorry if you don't mean it. I hate people who are fake like that." I said seriously. He blinked a few times, as if surprised I was this serious. I looked around, "How am I here?" I asked.

"That is what I would like to know. Who are you?" Sebastian asked his fake smile gone from his face, only an emotionless mask was let. 'At least he's being real…'

"I'm Willow Eliot. And you're Sebastian Michaelis, you are the butler for Ciel Phantomhive." He looked truly shocked that I knew who he was. His face was back to a mask within seconds. "How do you know me? And the other servants?" I looked at his face, into his blood-red eyes. "Will you believe me, whatever I say?" He thought it over for a few seconds, "Depends on how ridiculous it is." I snorted, making him make a face. Hehe, snorting's improper for a 'lady'.

"Okay, well. I'm from a different world, were the entire life of Ciel Phantomhive is a… Show… Entertainment. It tells the story of a Boy who lost his parents to a house fire, and how he was sold as a slave, then used as a sacrifice to summon a demon. But instead of the demon serving the adults who killed the boy, he ended up being the boy's butler and killing all those who tarnished the Phantomhive name." I repeated the story to the demon. His face was one of complete and utter shock, then anger, then rage. In a flash he had knives to my throat, he had ended up on top of me, his knives digging into my skin. Though he didn't touch me at all. For once I felt fear fill me. 'Well this is what I had asked for'… "Hey! W-wait! I won't tell anyone! I just came here to find out who I really am! I want to help! I think I'll only be here for a day then I'll be gone! Please!" I said in one breath. Red eyes studied my own red ones for a moment then loosened his grip on me, climbing off of me. I sighed in relief and rubbed my neck. 'Whew…' A gloved hand reached out to me. I looked up surprised. "Come, you must meet my master if you want to 'help'." He looked down to me with a smirk. I glared at the demon, but grabbed his hand. He pulled me up to my feet making me sway.

My head spun and my vision darkened around the edges. I started to fall forward only to be caught my strong, steady arms. Something in my chest pulled tight and something clicked in my mind. I moaned in pain and my face scrunched up. I guess the same happened to Sebastian, but harder, for we suddenly both fell to the floor. "Ah!" I yelped in surprise. I landed on my knees in front of the demon, who was also on his knees. He held his head and his eyes were closed tightly. "Uh…Hey..? You okay? Do your head hurt? And your chest?" He cracked his eyes open and looked at me, nodding slowly. When our eyes meet my mouth fell open and for some reason, even though I just met him…I _really_ love him. His eyes widened, his hand reaching up to my face. His hand cupped my cheek, and we stared at each other in awe. "Who are you…?" Sebastian asked. "I feel like I know you and I feel like I can really talk to you without acting. And for once I _feel_…But only when you showed up, why is that?" He looked to me, but it sound like he was talking more to himself.

"I don't know…" I began hesitantly, "But I feel the same." I smiled awkwardly. "It seems like I've known you all my life… Like you have been there for me, even though you weren't really." I could feel tears pricking at my eyes. My vision grew blurry and tears flowed. Out of my fuzzy vision I could see Sebastian eyes grow wide. He ran his thumbs under my eyes, wiping my tears way. "I-I think I know… what we are to each other…" I sobbed with joy. A shaky smile making its way to my face. Sebastian tilted his head to the side, making himself look very sexy. "S-Sebastian, are you my True Love?" Sebastian broke out into a smile and nodded his head. "Yes, yes I do believe I am." I laughed through my tears. He pulled my face closer and rested his forehead on mine. He smelled good. I laughed again and whispered, "You smell like chocolate and strawberries…Hehe, That's my favorite dessert." He chuckled and kissed my forehead. He hummed and looked into my eyes. "You smell like the black night bright with stars. The time when I am strongest." We looked into each other eyes for a while before I looked away first. "Ah…Don't we need to go see Ciel now?"

He nodded and stood fluidly, offering my his hand. This time he pulled me up and I stayed up. He held my hand gently in his as if I would break if he held me any tighter. Standing up I stood just below his shoulder, "Ugh…" I looked up at him. He chuckled, "Upset that you're so short?" My face flushed and I lightly smack his arm. "Psh, ha, Noo…" I walked away to the door with a pout on my face. I heard Sebastian chuckle and follow after me, closing the door behind him.

"So, you too are 'True Loves'?" Ciel asked. We both nodded. I had just finished explaining my being there to the Earl, then Sebastian suggested we tell Ciel about us. I thought it was only fair, One, because He's Sebastian's Master and he should know, and second…well I don't have a second reason…hehe. "How does this affect the contract?" Ciel asked. Sebastian sighed, he knew this question was going to pop up. He had said something about it when we walked over here. "Well, My Lord, a True Love to a demon is higher than life. We would do anything for them, to put it plainly, If you order me to kill her, I would have to break our contract. If you order her away, then I will leave as well. And if you both are in danger I will protect her first." Ciel looked between us as we stood in front of his desk. He seemed to be thinking something over. His gazed stopped on me and he glared into my eyes. I meet his cerulean eye with confidence, tilting my chin up. "How good are you with house work?" I deadpanned. "Ah… Hehe..Well…If you like burnt curtains and glass everywhere then by all means, hire me." He sighed and shook his head. "Alright…Then you shall be a guest in my home. You can act proper, right?"

"Why, sir, I am utterly insulted that you would insinuate that I cannot be a proper lady." I stood straight and used my perfect British accent I had practiced on for years. I smirked as his brow twitched. He sighed again and turned to Sebastian. "Have Mey-Rin find her a dress to wear in that room I keep for Lizzie's dresses." Sebastian bowed with his hand over his heart, "Yes, My Lord." He turned to me and smiled. "Come, let's get you a dress." I bit my lip and mumbled, "Fine, but I don't want to wear a corset." He chuckled and led the way out of the room, "Of course, My Lady." I frowned at the honorific. "Could you call me by my name, please? I know I'm a guest here but I don't like it coming from your mouth." I looked up at from the corner of my eye. He looked down at me and gave me a real smile. "Of course, _Willow_." I blushed and quickly turned away. "Don't make it sound so sexual!" I blushed even darker when he let out a true laugh. It make goosebumps rise on my skin and chills go down my back, but not the bad kind. The kind when you listen to someone sing with passion. We walked in silence to the Kitchen where Sebastian said the servants would be. I grew anxious as the silence dragged on. "Is something wrong?" Sebastian asked worriedly from next to me. "Ah, um, I was just feeling apprehensive about the silence…I don't like it, and I don't like the dark either." Sebastian stopped and looked at me with a strange look. "May I ask why?" I stopped and turned to face him with as sad look. "When I was little, my mom drank a lot, she was always going out with friends and would leave me home with a babysitter. When I did something bad the babysitter would lock me in a closet and leave me in there until a few minutes before my mom came home. I tried to tell my dad but he was always busy with work that he didn't listen to me. And my brother was always out with his friends but he believed me. He stopped hanging out with his friends to watch me, but I was already too scared of the dark and silence. I still am…" I looked down. I was suddenly pulled into a strong arms. "You don't have to be scared anymore. I will protect you." I sobbed a laugh into his chest. I pulled away to look at him.

"You know, you're a lot different than what I thought you would be." I said. He rose a perfect brow, a quizzical look on his face. "Really? How so?" I thought over my next words. "Well, in the anime you are sarcastic and you like to mess with people… And you're really very malicious…I guess you could say. But I've only seen this side, apart from when I first woke but I didn't see that side long enough to see anything but suspicion of a strange girl suddenly appearing…" He was silent for a moment, I flushed and bowed my head. "Sorry, I must sound ridiculous. People always find me crazy so it's fine if yo-"

"I don't think you are crazy. It's true, I am that way, but… I suppose you opened up my dead heart, even though you have only been here for less than two hours." Sebastian had a serious look. He seemed a little mad but at the same time… happy. We stood there until I step forward and grabbed his hand, "Come on! We still need to get me a dress! Let's go find Rinny!" I said happily, a wide smile on my face. It felt… weird. I haven't had such a huge smile on my face since I became afraid of the dark. I never had a reason, because I was in the dark for so long that I couldn't speak to people, I had no friends, people thought I was weird I was the outcast. I couldn't even make friends with the other scene people at my middle and high school. I shook my head to rid myself of those dark thoughts. I was here, in the now, not in the past. It's only the future from here!

**Hehe yup so short… but oh well. Please review! There obviously will be a second chapter but I think that will be it.** **I'm still writing another one so I don't know if I will continue this one after the next chapter if it ends at a good part. I had to edit these end A/N cause it didn't upload when I thought it did so it's a bit late, I meant to upload on Valentine's but that how it went! But Please review if you think I should continue this after next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**?: Why did it take you forever to update?!**

**Me: You was that?! Someone, hug me, I'm scared.**

**?: Disclaimer- CrystalRose does not own Kuroshitsuji, as she forgot to tell you last chapter.**

**(Derp O.o)**

"I'm Willow Eliot! A pleasure to meet you!" I bowed. Straightening up I gave the three a bright closed-eyed smile. Sebastian and I had just gotten to the kitchen so I could meet the servants (I had managed to convince him to let me wear my own clothes, no dress for me!). Finny had a wistful look in his turquoise eyes, a light blush dusting his cheeks. "My, she is beautiful, yes she is." I heard Mey-Rin whisper to herself. She stepped forward and curtsied. "I'm Mey-Rin the maid, yes I am. A pleasure to meet you as well, it is." She greeted me in her raspy voice. Bard walked forward with a type of swagger in his step. "Yeah… 'ello, I'm Bard the chef." Sebastian bent down and whispered in my ear, "Don't eat his food." I giggled as Bard got defensive. "Oi! I 'eard that!" Bard was explaining to Sebastian that cooking is art and art is explosions, when I looked over to Finny. "Hello. And you're Finnian, correct?" I asked even though I already knew the answer. He blushed and stiffened. "Ah! Y-yes, I am! It's nice to meet you!" He bowed deeply with his arms plastered to his side. I smiled at him and turned to Sebastian, who had an annoyed look on his face as Bard ranted to him. "Hey, Bard? Maybe, later on today you could give me tips me on how to cook? I'll also give you some tips on cooking, M'kay?" I spoke gently to him, making him stop mid-sentence and turn to me, a blush firmly in place. "O-okay…" He seemed unsure, but then he broke out into a full-blown smile when he realized I had asked him to teach me how to cook. "Yeah! Course! I'll teach ya!" We smiled at each other for a second. I looked away to Sebastian with the same smile. "Come on! I want a tour of the Manor!" He smiled and nodded. "Of course." He turned to the servants only to meet shocked faces.

"Sebastian smiled…A real one." "Did he just smile?" "That wasn't a smirk…" The servants whispered. Sebastian sighed and clapped his hands twice. "Alright everyone, I will give Miss Willow a tour. In the meantime, I want you all to complete your duties." They all grumbled but broke away to their respective areas. "Come, let's go." Sebastian offered me his hand which I took. We walked out of the kitchen and down the halls. After a few moments we came to two large dark wood doors. Sebastian pushed them open easily. "This is the dining room." The room was quite large with dark brown paneled walls. Carved crown and base molding. On one wall was floor to ceiling window, framed with dark green curtains. Small pedestals doted the room along the walls with fine vases. Amazing paintings hung elegantly on the walls. "Oh wow… This room is beautiful! I like how well the colors match together." I looked around the dining room and ran my fingers over the dining table that had the same dark wood as the walls. The chairs were upholstered with a pretty blue velvet. "Do you have an interest in interior design?" Sebastian asked from the door. I nodded my head. "I had planned that when I got into college, I would double major in architecture and interior design. I had only a few months until I went to college, since I am a senior in high school." I shrugged my shoulders and walked back to him. "Do you have an art room?" Sebastian studied me for a moment before nodding and leading me out of the dining room.

We walked to the main hall, he pointed out the salon and other rooms as we passed by. "So, what's your favorite color?" I asked. He looked at me with a bemused expression. "Favorite color? I do not have one." I looked at him with an open mouth. "Wwhhaaat? How do you not?" I flourished my arm out to my sides." There has to be at least one color that you prefer to any other. Like my favorite color is black. But I also like red almost just as much." He thought for a second but shook his head. "I haven't really thought about something as trivial as a favorite color." I shook my head.

"A color defines someone's personality. Whether it be their clothing or furniture in their room. It could even be colors they use to paint with if they are artistic! Most of the time if someone likes black they have either the 'gothic' or 'punk' or 'emo' style. But if they are older and like black, they would most likely be sophisticated and serious. And if they like red, they would be passionate about their interest and beliefs. Favorite color means something about people." Sebastian had a shocked look on his face when I stopped my lecture. "My, you have made me see something I thought was trivial as something of importance. You are a very unique human, "He smiled warmly at me. "I am honored to have you as my True Love." I blushed at his words of praise. "Th-thanks… No one has really ever praised my way of thinking like that before."

"Why not? It is a very broad way of thinking." Sebastian looked at me from the corner of his eye as we came to an oak door. He opened the door and let me in first. "Well, some people in the future, where I am from, are very narrow-minded. They don't like hearing something so complex and detailed. They don't like anything new or something that defies their beliefs… But there are some who like that, but they are hard to find. But that is not important anymore." I turned to the room and saw heaven, a wide range of art supplies and canvas. I squealed and raced to the paints. "Ermahgerd! There's so much stuff!" An idea popped into my head. I opened the paint and grabbed a piece of canvas paper. I dipped a brush in the paint and painted quick roses in different colors. I used black, red, pink, green, and blue, all were using different shades. I put the painting in front of Sebastian's face. "Pick one!" He pointed to the black one. "Is this your favorite out of them all? Or do you like any other one?" He put a hand to his chin and studied the roses. "I do like the red one as well. Why?" He looked at me past the painting. "I wanted to see what color you would pick first. To see you favorite color!" I grinned at him. "Same as mine!" He gave me a shocked look but then is softened into a smile. "You are strange." He grabbed my hand and with the other took the painting and set it on the table next to us. He pulled me forward by my hand. Me, being the klutz I am, tripped over air and fell into his chest. I looked up to his face with wide eyes. His own red ones staring back down at me. I reached up and touched his cheek, never breaking eye contact. "You know, my aunt once told me that if a guy can keep eye contact with me, then he is worthy of being with me, and you haven't broken eye contact." He smirked and leaned down. His arm snaking around my waist. He threaded his fingers with mine, pulling my hand up to his lips, kissing my knuckles. "So, I am worthy of such a beautiful woman? A impure monster like me?" I shook my head. "You are only a monster to those who do not know you or your background. I do not believe in monsters until I have a reason to. And you, sir, are no monster to me." I studied his face. "Though I do not know your background, I have no reason to believe you are a monster. People say you are malicious, but the real thing is that you never had anything to feel love for. You were born a demon, right?" He nodded solemnly. "Then you were raised to believe there was nothing you could love, you were taught that demons do not feel love. But that is not true, it is just hard for a demon to love." His eyes were sad but he had a grateful smile. "To think there is a human who is so accepting. I have truly have never meet someone like you before in all my long life." He smiled and rested his forehead on mine. He said nothing else, but just closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. I traced patterns into his cheek, running my fingers over his high cheek bones.

His fringes brushed against my face, tickling my cheeks. I brushed my fingers through his silky hair. The raven strands flowing around my fingers like water. "Your hair is soft." He breathed a chuckle. "Tell me, why do you have holes in your ears?" He touched my gages. They weren't very large, just 8g. "They're not that big! I've seen much bigger ones! So big you could fit a kitten in them." I pouted and glared at his closed eyes. He opened his eyes and chuckled, "You're cute when you are defensive." I glared at him. "You're such a butt!" I pulled away and smacked his arm. I crossed my arms and turned away. I grumbled to myself, then letting out a small yelp when I felt arms around my waist. "You're awfully grabby towards a girl you just met." I looked at him from the corner of my eye as he rested his chin on my shoulder. "Yes, I have noticed. I usually wouldn't act like this. But, then again, I normally wouldn't act how I do with you, with anyone else." I tried to squirm out of his hold but he held me firmly in place. "Let go! I wanna continue our tour!" I wiggled and tried to free myself. He didn't let go. I stopped and stood still, my arms crossed over my chest. "I wonder…" I uncrossed my arms. "Wonder about wha-!" I cut him off by reaching behind me and grabbing his sides. He let go and jumped back. His face was one of pure shock and embarrassment. Light pink darkened his pale cheeks. I tried to hold back the grin that tried to crawl its way onto my face. However, I failed and a large smirk was plastered on my face. "Ohhhh? What's this? Are you… oh what's the word…? Ticklish?" I grinned to myself as he glared at me from across the room. He held his arms to his sides, blocking them from me. I laughed.

"What's so funny? I bet you're ticklish as well." He said. I stopped laughing to look over at him. I slowly started backing away towards the door. He smirked. "Ohh? Are you?" He let his arms relax as he advanced on me. "Psh! No!" The closer he got to me, the closer I got to the door. I ran out the open door and down the hallway. 'Crap! He found out! I should learn to be less obvious!' I could hear him running after me. 'That jerk! He's just messing with me, I know he could catch me if he wanted.' I poured more strength into my legs, making me go faster. My breath started to grow labored. 'No! Stupid asthma! I need to hide!' I turned a corner and found myself in the hallway that held Ciel's study. I ran to the door and busted in running behind Ciel's chair, ducking down. "Shh! Hide me! Sebastian's trying to catch me!" Ciel looked down at me with a smirk. He nodded and went back to his papers.

A few moments later a knock came at the door. "Come in." Ciel called. The door opened to show the red-eyed butler. "Pardon the intrusion, Young Master. But have you seen Miss Willow?" Ciel looked up from his papers, "No, I haven't. You should have been keeping an eye on her." Ciel looked back down to his work. "She hasn't been here." Sebastian sighed and I heard his footsteps retreat out the door. I sighed and peeked over the top of the desk. "He's gone! Thanks Ciel!" I smiled up at him. "And sorry for interrupting your work." He waved it off. "It's fine. Why were you running from him?" He asked without looking up. "Oh, um, well I found out he is ticklish and he was trying to get me back." I rubbed the back of my head. Ciel looked down at me with his one visible eye wide. "Sebastian's…Ticklish?" I nodded with a grin. "Yeah! I wouldn't have guess, but he is!" I laughed. "You should have seen his fa-!" The door opened. I cut myself off, listening for who came in. I heard wheels crossing the carpet toward the desk. "My Lord, I have prepared your afternoon tea." Sebastian said. 'Crap! Don't come closer to the desk!' I pressed myself closer to the desk. A small clinking sound could be heard as Sebastian set the tea cup on the desk. My heart pounded in my chest. "My Lord it is quite stuffy in here, may I open the window?" Sebastian asked. 'No! Say no! Say no! Say no!' "Go ahead." 'NO! Ciel you turd!' Footsteps came from the opposite side of the desk. I kept out of sight as I moved along the desk. I went from the back to the front as Sebastian went from the front to the back of the desk. I was out the door by the time he turned around again.

"That was close! Gah! Ciel, you're so mean!" I ran down the hall to the main hall. I saw Mey-Rin there polishing the stairs railings. But the polish looked too dark, like black. I slowed down to a jog then a walk, coming to a complete stop at the top of the stairs. "Um, Mey-Rin? What are you doing?" She jumped at looked up at me, "Oh! Miss Willow! Can I help you?" I gave her the Are-you-serious-bro? look. "Mey-Rin, take a good look at the polish you are using." She turned her head to the cloth in her hand. "E-eh!? Oh no! I mistook the shoe polish for the banister polish, again!" Again? "Mister Sebastian's going to be furious, yes he is!" She panicked and spazzed out and she shook the cloth. I ran down the stairs and jumped down the last three. My red boots combat making a loud 'thud' on the ground. "Mey-Rin! Please, calm down! It's not that big of a deal! It can be cleaned, it's okay!" I calmed her down. She gave me a panicked look. "B-but Mister Sebastian will be-"

"I'll be what?" Sebastian appeared at the top of the stairs, a hard look in his eyes. He turned his gaze to the banister. His brow twitched and he let out a heavy sigh. I stepped in front of Mey-Rin. "It's not that bad. It can be cleaned! It's not her fault she can't see with her broken glasses. It's fine, I'll help her clean it!" I defended the maid before Sebastian could even say anything. "Oh no! I couldn't possibly ask you to help me! It's my fault!" I turned to her and held up my hand to silence her. "I'm helping you because I want to," I smiled at her. "You should really get new glasses though, if they affect your ability to do your job then you need new ones. I'll ask Ciel to buy you new ones, okay?" She looked at me like I was an angel sent from heaven. Turning to the butler who was still standing at the top of the stairs, I spoke, "I'll help her! Then I'll go talk with Bard. I'll make sure he doesn't blow up the kitchen." Sebastian looked unsure but sighed and agreed. He walked down the stairs and past me and Mey-Rin, disappearing down on of the halls.

I turned to Mey-Rin, "Okay, Rinny! Let's get started!"

**(Derp O.o)**

Well that went faster than I thought it would. Mey-Rin and I got that banister clean in record time, so now I'm on my way to the kitchen. I plan on teaching Bard on how to cook without his flamethrower or any other lethal weapon that should not be used as a cooking utensil. I came to the servant halls. I tried to remember which door was the kitchen. "Um… I think it's this one…?" I opened a random door and let out a relieved sigh. 'I'm awesome.' I thought to myself as I walked in through the door that I had just opened, it led to the kitchen! "Hey, Bard! Need any help?" I asked, looking around the kitchen for the blonde man. I found him standing in front of a raw piece of meat with a flamethrower in his grasp, pointed at the meat. "BARD!? The hell are you doing?" He jumped and looked over at me. "Oh, hey… Miss Willow…" He sheepishly hid the flamethrower behind his back. I sighed and walked toward him, holding out my hand. Bard hung his head and handed me the weapon. The cold metal was heavy in my grip and I nearly dropped it. I set it down next to the door so that later I could give it to Sebastian. I spun on my heel to face Bard. "Now, tell me just what you were doing exactly." I demanded with a hard look. Bard look at the meat nervously. "Well, I thought cooking that meat would go by faster if I used a flamethrower." I sighed, closing my eyes. When I opened them I looked up at him with a soft smile. "You don't have to go so fast. You have plenty of time. And some things don't even need so much heat to cook…." I paused, thinking of what to say next. "I know that you are used to cooking fast, believing that you don't have enough time, but this is a new life for you." I looked into his eyes. "You just need to take each day slow. I can't say that you should forget that life, but I can say that you should remember that life for when you need that experience, like when you need to protect this manor. Right?" I smiled widely at him. He stared back at me with a shocked face. It then turned into a happy smile. "Yeah, thanks. I'll try my best to take it slow." I didn't think I could smile any wider but I did. "Good! Now let's cook this…the right way." I looked at the recipe card and went to grab ingredients. Bard helped me chop vegetables while I prepared the meat. We dropped it into a pot to complete the stew.

I sat down at the small table and watched the stew. Bard sat across from me and sighed. "So, how does it feel to cook slow. Or at least like a normal person." I teased. He scoffed. He looked at me, "I guess it feels…normal. I don't feel so rushed anymore." I smiled at him. "That's good. And if you keep this up, you might not even need Sebastian to cook the meals for you anymore." He seemed to brighten up even more at that. We spoke for a while until the door opened. Sebastian walked in and stopped mid-step. "Hey! We just got done a short while ago with the stew for dinner!" I smiled happily up at Sebastian. He smiled back, "Yes, it seems you have. And without any explosions." He sent a pointed glare at Bard. "Yeah! Bard is actually a very good chef, he just needed positive encouragement!" I smiled widely. I hopped up from my seat and pranced over to Sebastian. "You still haven't shown me the garden yet! Come on!" Right now I felt super energetic and really didn't care if I was talking 60mph. Sebastian nodded and seemed to brighten at the mention of the garden. "All right, this way." He offered me his arm which I gladly took. I looked back over my shoulder to Bard, "See ya later, Bard! It was nice meeting you!"

Sebastian and I walked down the hall until we came to white wooden double doors. He released my arm to open the door for me. It took my eyes awhile to adjust to the bright light of the garden. I stepped outside and my mouth fell open. "Oh wow…" I breathed. "This garden is so beautiful!" I ran out into a grassy area and collapsed to the ground, my arms and legs sprawled out. I closed my eyes and soaked up the sun. a low chuckle sound above me. Cracking open my eye, I looked up at the red-eyed demon. "What? Never seen a seventeen year old act like a five year old?" I smiled up at him. He shook his head and sat down beside me. "No, I have not. But, I also have not seem a human like you." I laughed. "I don't know if to take that is a compliment towards me, or an insult towards humans." I sat up and crossed my legs. "Consider it both." I grinned and shook my head.

When I looked back at Sebastian, I saw a strawberry blonde head near the rosebushes behind Sebastian's shoulder. I noticed he was cutting something. No! That something was the roses! I smiled at Sebastian, "Could you get me something sweet, Please? I'm hungry!" He smiled at me and stood. "Of course. I'll be right back." He walked back the way we came and disappeared into the manor. Once he was gone I shot up and ran to Finny. "What are you doing!? Stop, Finny!" I shouted at him. The boy jumped, causing him to snip of another rose. I facepalmed. "Huh!? Oh, Miss Willow! I didn't see you there!" He looked down to his rose murder site. "GAH! The roses! What have I done!" The blue-eyed boy started bawling. Big, fat tears rolled down his cheeks as he babbled about how he killed the roses. Again.

I sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, calm down. I'll help you fix them." I spoke sweetly to calm him. Finny sniffled and looked up at me with big puppy eyes. It took me everything not to glomp him. "Come on. We can just adjust the branches so it looks normal." I grabbed a spare pair of gloves that lay next to Finny. I slipped them on my small hands. I twisted the branches and tied them together with a tiny piece of string from my falling-apart handkerchief. It was old so I tore of little strings. Finny started to help and we finished just moments before Sebastian walked back out with my sweet. "I had fun helping out, Finny! See ya!" I skipped over to Sebastian who was setting up a small table. I saw the sweets he had made and my mouth watered. "Oh my gosh! That looks sinfully delicious!" Sebastian let out a rich laugh, that sent chills down my spine. "Quite the description." He commented with a smirk. I blushed and sat down in the chair. Sebastian placed some tea in front of me and a slice of chocolate cake. I grabbed my fork and took a bite. I froze, trying to keep myself from inhaling the cake. "Ohhh! This tastes just how it looks!" Sebastian bowed, "I am glad you think so, Willow." I felt a flutter in my chest at his voice speaking my name.

I felt like I was at home here. Of course, I missed my brother, I wish he were here. However, I love the feeling I have here. The feeling of belonging. The feeling of being loved. I knew I was already loved by the people here, even if I have only been here for a few hours. I looked up at Sebastian, who was looking of into the distance. "Hey, Sebastian? Can I say something really weird?" Sebastian snapped out of his stupor and looked down at me. "Hmm? What do you mean by 'weird'?" He asked, raising a raven brow. I shrugged. "I don't know… It's just weird to me… I just feel really peaceful here, like I should have been born here and not in my world…" I looked up at the sky and took a deep breath of the fresh, clean air. The air which was so different from the chemical polluted air I was used to.

I closed my eyes only to feel two gloved hand cup my face gently. I didn't say anything and neither did the demon. My eyes snapped open when I felt lips pressed against my neck. I felt my face grow hot, no doubt turning an unattractive shade of red. "S-S-Sebastian? W-what are y-you do-doing?!" I sputtered trying to pull away, but his iron grip held me in place. His lips traveled up my neck to my jawline. From there to the corner of my mouth. By this time I had given up trying to escape and instead leaned into him. I tilted my head to the side, our lips met in a full kiss. My eyes fluttered closed as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He planted his hands on the arms of the chair, towering over me. I stretched up to deepen the kiss. He hummed and prodded my lips with his tongue, asking for entry. I hesitated for a second before giving in, opening my lips slightly. His tongue slipped into my mouth. He tasted like strawberries and chocolate. I threated my fingers in his silky black hair, pulling at it gently. Sebastian's arms wrapped around my waist. He then lifted me out of my chair and held me to his chest, my feet not touching the ground. Soon it became harder to breath, I guessed Sebastian noticed because he pulled away. We were both breathing hard as he rested his forehead on mine. I had to swallow a few times before I could speak, "Heh, glad it was you to take my first kiss." I smiled. His eyes widened. "That was you first kiss?" I pulled away from him after he set my back down on the grass, but only to wrap my arms around his waist and rest my head on his chest. "Yeah… But then again, why would anyone what to kiss, or even date the outcast?" I whispered bitterly into his chest. His arms tightened around me. I shook my head quickly, "But it's fine! I don't like any of them anyway… Even if they tried to be my friend or told me they liked me, I wouldn't care. They're personalities clash to much with my own, and it's usually out of pity when they try to be my friend…" I looked up at Sebastian, only to meet angry red-eyes. "It's not okay! I may have not known you for long, but I know you enough to believe you deserve better than to be around people like that!" I felt tears well up in my eyes. "I-I…!" My body broke out in sobs. "I hate it there! I hate those people!" My hands clutched at his back. My tears staining the front of his uniform. "I'm tired of being strong! I don't want to be strong anymore!" I shook my head. Sebastian didn't say anything, only rubbed my back in soothing circles with his hand. He sunk down to the ground, bringing me with him.

"Shh…" He tried to calm me down. I sobbed into his chest until I was only hiccupping. I could now tell he felt awkward, not having dealt with a crying girl before. I coughed a laugh and looked up at him. "I'm sorry for dumping my problems on you. You seem very awkward, sorry." He shook his head. "No. It's fine, you are my True Love, after all. I will protect you no matter what." He smiled gently down at me. I gave him a sad smile and buried my face in his chest. "Sebastian?" He hummed in response. I hesitated and decided not to say anything. "Hm, no. It's nothing." I shook my head. We sat there on the ground for a while until Sebastian pulled away and tilted my face up with his finger under my chin. "Come. It's time for dinner." He stood and offered me his hand. I took it gratefully. Sebastian cleaned up my long-forgotten snacks. We then walked hand-in-hand back to the manor. He led me to a room were he said I would be staying. A thought came to mind, 'I won't be using it much… Because I'll be gone tomorrow.' I figured Sebastian had forgotten about that. He left me in the room, saying that he would have Mey-Rin help me into a dress (one without a corset). I watched as he closed the door behind him as he left. I suddenly felt hollow. I knew I could only stay here for a day, but I didn't want to leave, I didn't want to leave this newfound home and love. I collapsed on the bed and laid there until I heard a knock on the door. "Come in." I called.

The door opened, Mey-Rin walking in. "Miss Willow, I'm here to help you get dressed, yes I am." The maroon haired woman said in her raspy voice. I nodded and sat up. Watching her walk to the dresser, I hoped the dress wasn't so flashy. When she pulled it out my eyes widened. It. Was. Beautiful! I normally don't wear dresses but I will wear this one! "Alright, miss. Let's get you dressed." I stood and pulled of my red combat boots. Then removed my galaxy legging and my long black shirt. Leaving me in my bra and underwear. Mey-Rin helped me slip the dress over my head and tie the ribbon around my waist. My make-up was already done, we just brushed through my purple ombrèd hair. I looked at myself in the mirror and I would have thought I was looking at someone else, if I wasn't for my hair and the same shocked look on my reflection's face. The dress was completely black, going down to my ankles. It hung slightly off my shoulders, only held up by two black satin straps in my shoulders. It was ruffled in the front from the waist down to the floor. Not the short girly ruffles but long elegant ones. A black bow was tied in the front under my chest. Another one tied above my chest. Over all I loved it. I spun around to look at Mey-Rin, "Well? What do ya think?" She nodded madly. "You look beautiful, yes you do!" I smiled at her and gave a quick thanks. "Well I guess I should go to the dining room now."

"Ah! That's right! Mr. Sebastian had asked me to take you there once you were ready!" I chuckled and flourished my hand to the door. "Lead the way!"

**(Derp O.o)**

Mey-Rin opened the door for me and I smiled at her as I passed her, walking into the beautiful dining room. My eyes found Sebastian's, who looked like his face might break from the large smile that was plastered there. Ciel stood and bowed, a light blush on his cheeks. "Good evening, Ciel." I greeted the young Lord. "Good evening, Miss Willow." He replied. I sat down in the chair Sebastian pulled out for me. "Please, just Willow." I smiled at him. Sebastian spoke up, announcing what was for dinner. "For to night's dinner, we have a beef stew, made by Chef Bardroy and Willow. And for dessert we have a black berry pudding." My mouth drooled at the sound of dessert. "Yay…" I mumbled. Sebastian placed our food in front of us. I waited for Ciel to take the first taste, wanting to see if he like it. His visible eye grew to the size of saucers. "My, This is delicious." The boy said. My face lit up and I smiled broadly. "Thank you!" I took my spoon and took a bite. 'Damn, I'm good.'

Dinner was over quickly and dessert came and went. Now, Sebastian was with Ciel in his study and I sat in the music room. I sat at the beautiful black grand piano, my fingers placed carefully on the keys. I began to play the first song that came to mind. Soon my voice joined in.

_Every time I see my eyes, in my reflection…_

_I can't help but be disappointed,_

_At who I am…_

_And every time I feel my skin,_

_Breaking on metal…_

_It helps me be quiet,_

_And it's quiet where I need to be…_

_Scars on my skin…_

_Scars on my heart…_

_Scars on my soul…_

_Reminding me of myself…_

_Scars on my skin…_

_Scars on my heart..._

_Scars on my soul…_

_Reminding me of myself…_

I began to think about Him… He won't hurt me…Right? I have had one to many people hurt me once I let them in, and I don't want that to happen again. He says he will protect me but I have only known him for a few hours, I don't know how he really is… I had stopped playing and my hand floated up to my lips. I remembered that kiss, and the sweet words he had spoken. I dropped my hand back down and began playing again.

_And if I let you in,_

_You'll tear me apart…_

_Every time I feel alone,_

_And left forgotten,_

_I have to believe in something…_

_Like angels, to breathe…_

_And every time I see, my pain,_

_Beating in rhythm…_

_I need to be silenced,_

_In silence where I hide my fear…_

_Scars on my skin…_

_Scars on my heart…_

_Scars on my soul…_

_Reminding me of myself…_

_Scars on my skin…_

_Scars on my heart…_

_Scars on my soul…_

_Reminding me of myself…_

_If I let you in,_

_You'll tear me apart…_

_So just hold me,_

_Wrap me in your arms,_

_Don't let me fall again…_

_Teach me,_

_So I don't have to learn anything more from you…_

_Isn't my pain good enough for faith, in you?_

_Isn't my pain good enough for faith, in you?_

_So just hold me, _

_Wrap me in your arms, _

_Don't let me fall again…_

_Teach me,_

_So I don't have to learn anything more from you…_

_Isn't my pain good enough for faith, in you?_

_Isn't my pain good enough for faith, in you?_

My fingers stopped as tears dripped down my face. I slowly stood from my spot and walked away. My fingers brushing the ivory keys. I wiped the tears from my eyes as I walked down to my room. My mind felt blank, but at the same time thoughts tormented me. I wanted to trust the demon, but could I? Will he do what he says? I'm leaving tonight back to my world, so he will not be able to protect me. I removed the dress I had been wearing and put on my modern clothes.

When I was done getting dressed I heard a knock at the door. "Come in." I called. When the door opened I tried not to cry. But failed. Sebastian's eyes widened, he was holding me to his chest in less than a second. I cried for a second time into his clothes. I felt weak, but I didn't want to be strong anymore. That wouldn't make sense to anyone else. But it does for me, to not be weak and to not be strong, it would mean I was happy. "Thank you." I whispered. He didn't say anything so I continued, "Thank you for making this the best day of my life. I don't want to leave, but I have to." I clutched to his jacket like it was a lifeline. He stroked my hair soothingly. "I know," He tilted my head up to look me in the eye. "But I vow, on our love, that I will find you. Even if it means that I have to cross time and space itself." I felt more tears prick my eyes. I threw my arms around his neck and crashed my lips on his. We shared that passionate kiss until I ran out of breath. I pulled away and he rested his forehead on mine. "Will you stay with me tonight? Until I leave?" I asked. He smiled and nodded a bit. I slid out of his arms and crawled onto the bed. I watched as he removed his tail-coat and vest. He bent over and removed his shoes. He walked over to the bed and before getting in, removed his white button-up. I marveled at his pale, muscular chest as he slid into the bed. I heard him chuckle and I looked up. "Like something you see?" I nodded, unembarrassed. "Hey, this might be my last time to look at you for a while." I said while curling up into his side. He wrapped his arms around me and rested his cheek on the top of my head. "Then I will have to find you as fast as I can, just so you can see me again." I felt him smirk. I lightly smacked his chest with the back of my hand. "You better…" I felt a slight tug on my body and panic rose inside me. "N-no… Not yet! Sebastian!" I grabbed his hand and threaded our fingers together. "I don't want to leave!" More tugs. I looked up into his eyes, which were sad. "You will be fine, I will come for you soon." Tug. "Sebastian, I want one more thing from you! I want a-" TUG.

**Everything went black…**

.

.

.

.

**Hey…Guys… Hehe… So yeah that was that chapter… But I have a legit reason as to why it took me like forever to update! So I was sick for like a week and it took me another whole week to make up all that work I missed at school. And there has been a lot of drama at home and school and wasn't in the mood to write a lovely-dovey fanfic when I was in one of my dark moods… I show part of it when Willow is singing. Oh! And the song she is singing is 'Scars' By Elegion. Also, I have decided to continue this story! YAY! I know I said 15 reviewers but I like this story, so yeah! I am going to merge this story and another one I am writing. I don't like how I wrote the other one but I like this one so MERGE! Haha yup. So fav, follow, review… and all that good stuff :3 Bye meow!**


	3. My new style

**Hey guys… So… Heh. I'm going to be gone for a short while… I know that I only put up two chapters but I don't like my elementary writing.**

**So! I'm going to write the next chapter and I will take a while, because I'm going to try to improve my writing.**

**I will leave the two current chapters up so that you can compare the before writing to my 'new' writing.**

**I will be back! I hope to be back within a month or so.**

**Maybe…**

**But thank you to the few people who cared to read my horrible story… *Shakes head in shame* **

**I'm my newer chapters I'm going to try to have less dialogue and more description. I have found that my story is basically dialogue, and I don't like that. **

**So I'm going to study a bit on writing and have a new chapter with a new style of writing! Yay! **

**If you have any questions, comment or inbox me.**

**Thank you!**

**~CrystalRose182**


End file.
